Heartbreak and Happiness
by ByEmiWithLove
Summary: This story is set about two years after the events of season 3. This is my First Fanfic, so I would really like some constructive criticism. I'm sorry I didn't start the story from the end of season three, but there was not much to tell. Emma has returned with Ash right after the end of season 3. Lewis came back the next year. Rating may go up to T. in later chapters. Sorry.
1. Prologue

_This story is set about two years after the events of season 3. I'm sorry I didn't start the story from the end of season three, but there was _

_not much to tell. Emma has returned with Ash right after the end of season 3. Lewis came back the next year._

_Prologue_

This year, Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, Bella, and Emma, went on a short trip to the mountains. While there, they met a man named Barlow Hogan who

offered to show them around. At first they were hesitant, but eventually began to trust him. He was driving the vehicle and everyone was

talking together, when he spoke. " I know your secret. "what?" they all said at once. " Now call a certain scientist whom I believe you all know,

and tell her that you have four mermaids for her to see." He aid to Lewis. Lewis Looked disgusted and shocked. "How did you find out again?"

Asked Emma. " I have my ways. And if you don't call her, I'll drive us all off that cliff." He said pointing to the near ledge. Cleo looked scared out

of her socks and Rikki started yelling as Barlow swayed the car closer to the cliff. Emma just glared and Bella was still in shock. Lewis

promptly turned off his phone and threw it over the side of the car with a look of triumph. "there. Now I have no phone to call anyone with. "

He declared. The car swerved toward the edge and one tire moved off the edge. "Lewis! use my phone!" Cried Cleo desperately. " NO! She'll

kill you!" Lewis shouted back with the same tone in his voice. " If you don't, we'll all die for sure; and you'll die too!" Said Cleo matter-of-factly.

" I can't let you die, Cleo! But I won't be able to live with myself if you died. Any of you. " He said looking from Cleo to Rikki and Emma and

Bella. " Call her, Lewis! Please!" Shouted Cleo. " Are you sure? " He asked, hoping she would say no. " Yes, Lewis. Do it now!" She sobbed. He

made the phone, and they pulled over on the side o the road. " Dr. Denman? Yes, its Lewis. I don't know how you found out, but the girls are

here. Yes they are mermaids. Four of them. Yes, four." He started to say more, but Emma pulled the phone from his hands. Lewis gave her a

curious look,but she turned away and began speaking. " I wish you would just leave us alone, Dr Denman. Why must you meddle with our

lives? we're people too, and I think stalking is against the law. I don't care. Just because we're different doesn't give you the right to harass

us. We have lives too. How would you like it if someone came and messed up your life, trying to find out all your secrets? Yeah, well, I'm fed up

with it. I just got settled back into my life here, and I'm not going to let you mess it up!" she yelled over the phone. Then she hung up.

Everyone was shocked at their quiet, usually very tactful Emma,speaking out and yelling at Dr. Denman. No one could speak because they

were all so surprised at what Emma had said. They expected this sort of thing from Rikki, But Emma? No way.

They decided to walk back to their hotel; but not a word was spoken the whole way back.. they were all pondering how to get out of this

mess. This was going to be tricky. the next day, they all left the hotel, and traveled back to the Gold Coast. Also in total silence.


	2. it's not everyday

I don't own H2O. Unfortunatley.

A few days later, Cleo and Lewis are sitting on the beach, talking. Lewis turns to face Cleo and speaks. "Cleo, I think I have a solution to our

problem." " What Lewis?" She asks. He pulls them to their feet and gets down on one knee. " Cleo Setori, Will you do me the honor of

becoming my wife?" " YES!" She shouts, jumping into his arms and hugging him.

The same day, Bella and Will are having a date at his boat shed. " I'm so worried, Will. I'm afraid they'll take us to labs, and make us swim all

day ( not completely a bad thing), and do experiments on us! " She rants. " They won't " Says Will confidently. " How do you know? " asks Bella

curiously. " Because, um, Bella, will you..., um, " He starts shakily."Yes? " says Bella encouragingly. " Oh, maybe I shouldn't... this isn't the right

way to... oh, maybe,..." "Will! Go on. Ask me. " She says with a big grin. He lets out a breath, then speaks. " Bella, Would you marry me?

Please? I love you." He finishes. " Of course I'll marry you! I love you too!" She replied,"Now can we go for a swim? " " One thing first." He

replies. He leans down and kisses her. She would miss a thousand swims for that kiss, for it was the best one she'd ever had.

Rikki's P.O.V.

It was closing time. I had just hung the 'closed ' sign on the door and Zane turned off the lights. I went into the office to think. So much has

happened to me over the past few years; Moving here, becoming a mermaid, getting friends so close, that they were my sisters. Getting Zane,

Emma moving, the cafe, losing Zane and the cafe,the tentacle, and the comet that almost destroyed everything. Then Cleo got into the marine

biology institute that Lewis was at, and stayed there for a year. Bella went to music school close by in Brisbane. Emma came back a few

months after graduation, and we went to the cafe to celebrate. I didn't go there often, since Zane still worked there, but I went for Emma.

When I got there, I found out that the whole charade had been a surprise birthday party for me, organised by Emma and Zane. I was so

happy. Usually, I don't like a fuss on my birthday, but Zane was actually making an effort to really be involved. I mean, he gave me a surprise

party for goodness sake! He had grown up a lot during those past few months, so when he got up on the stage, fell to his knee and handed

me a ruby ring to accept and forgive him, I couldn't resist. He has been much better since. He always asks what I'm thinking about, or how my

life is going. He even shows up at mermaid meetings sometimes and is being nicer to Will! Who saw that personality flip coming! Definitely not

me! As I finish the thought, Zane walks in and sits down beside me on the couch. " mermaids on your mind?" He asks. I nod. " You could move

in with me at my dad's place." He says thoughtfully. Which is really sweet, but sometimes, his ideas are so crazy, that I just have to yell at him.

Like now. " Oh sure! ' Poor girl moves in with the Bennett's! Charity outreach! Read all about it! ' I'd be all over the news! that'll detract

attention from me!" I practically screamed in his face. He looked really sad, and I was about to apologize, when he got a big, cheesy grin on his

face. "Well, you could marry me and we could go wherever you want." He said simply, with no nervousness. " Is that a joke?" I asked, a bit

scared that he would say yes. " No. Not at all. No Joke. Marry me?" He asks a little more nervously. " Well, I suppose I should say yes. Not every day a girl gets

a proposal. " I replied nonchalantly. I laughed at his confused face. " Yes. I mean yes." I said happily. "Really?" He asked.

As if I would joke about such a thing. " Yes. Really." I said. Then he kissed me. Oh! he is such a good kisser! it's too bad so many other girls

know that too, But I don't care. He's mine now, and nobody's gonna get their hands on my man.


	3. What do we do?

"Thanks, Ash. This pasta is really good." I said, trying to be cheerful,despite all the worry I had on my plate now. " You're welcome. Now try

your desert." He replied. I picked up my spoon and dipped it into the ice cream sundae he had made. " Emma, I don't think you'll need to worry

anymore." He said as i lifted my spoon. On the spoon, was a diamond ring. I knew exactly what he was going to ask, so before he could, I yelled,

" YES!" And hugged him tightly. " Can we wait till tomorrow to tell the others? I want to have one more night with you to myself. We won't get

much alone time when this gets out." He said with a smile. "sure. We'll tell them tomorrow. Cleo called earlier and said she had some

announcement, but she wouldn't tell me what it is. " I said smiling back at him. " We'll find out then, I guess. " Said Ash.

The next day at Cleo's house...

" So guys, we were wondering if you would like to be bridesmaids!" Says Cleo excitedly. "What! You're getting married?! We can have a double wedding then!"

Shouts Bella, who is just as exited. "Oh, I suppose it will have to be a triple then." Says Rikki unenthusiastically. " Ha-ha, Sorry Cleo, you won't have any of us for

bridesmaids!" Laughs Emma. "Emma? Ash! Married!? Oh this is too much! All of us getting married at the same time!? It's crazy!" Says Cleo." It's incredible."Says

Bella. " Are there even words?" Says Emma dreamily, winking at Rikki. She catches on and replies," Three. Totally, completely, awesome." They all laugh,

remembering when they were fifteen. "So girls, we've got a wedding to plan." Says Rikki. " I can handle the food..." "The band can do the music." ads in Bella. "

We can have it in my backyard." Says Emma excitedly. " And I can get the dresses and centerpieces." Contributes Cleo. " What do we do?" Asks Will, speaking

for the boys. "Marry us of course!" Shouts Bella, giving hm a kiss on the cheek. " That, I can do." He replies, turning his face to kiss Bella properly on the lips.

That night, they all camped out on Mako, as an engagement party. Of course, Zane tried to move closer to Rikki, and she ran to Cleo, and Lewis woke up and

dragged Zane outside for a 'chat'. When they came back in, Zane was much better behaved, and they all slept perfectly well. Except for Bella, because Will was

snoring. So she shook him awake, and made him be quiet. And Ash and Emma did not want to go to sleep. They wanted to talk about the future, and about the

wedding, and where they were all moving to. Everyone else, just wanted to go to sleep. Eventually, they settled down and fell asleep. The only problem that

Cleo had falling asleep, was that Lewis kept tickling her. Which made her giggle and wake everyone up again. After a lot of persuasion and threats, Lewis finally

stopped tickling Cleo, and fell asleep.


	4. Are those Tails?

A/N. So sorry I haven't updated recently! I'm moving so things are really hectic. Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. I have the next Chapter almost written out, so the next reviewer gets a preview! I will PM that person. I will try to update again ASAP, so bare with me. Thank you again for your support.

"wow Cleo! Those dresses are really, wow." Said Bella, looking at the dresses laying on the bed in Cleo's room. One was white, white ruffles of lace on the

bodice. It was Emma's. The second was a high-low white dress with black sleeves. It had a sash in the center that looked quite like a tail. It was Rikki's. The third

was a light pink background with white and yellow flowers. It had white sleeves and a white sash in the middle. There was a small tail in the flowers. The fourth,

was midnight blue, with a palm tree on the left, and the ocean and some beach on the bottom right corner. In the waves, was a tail. The sleeves and sash were

dark brown, and on the bodice, was a heart. An imitation of the ones Lewis always used to draw for her at the moon pool. " are those _tails_?" Asks Emma

suspiciously. " Yep. Cute little dolphin tails! " cries Cleo, in trying to cover up the truth. But they saw right through it. " those aren't dolphin tails, are they Cleo."

" No, but I made them look like they were!" She says defensively. " dolphins in flowers?! How am I supposed to explain that?!" Cries Bella, holding up her

dress.

"underwater flowers? " Suggests Emma. " I guess. " she replies glumly. " they are pretty Cleo. " says Emma encouragingly. " yeah, they're nice. " Rikki adds.

" thanks.

Now let's get dressed! " says Cleo, smiling. They put on the dresses, and fix their hair, giggling the whole time. Ah, bride to be nerves! " I can't believe you actually invited

her. I mean, the only reason Sophie is coming, is because she's Will's sister. And even then, I begged him to make her stay away." Rikki says to Cleo. " Yah,

why did you

invite her anyways?" Asks Emma. " she was sorry. I've forgiven her. For all of it. " replies Cleo thoughtfully. " we should all try to forgive like Cleo has. I mean,

Sophie

did some pretty mean things, but she was sorry and she hasn't done anything for years. They deserve a second chance. Everyone does. Nobody is perfect.

Remember

when Emma came back, and I thought I had just been a replacement friend? I said some pretty mean things, but once I understood everything, I apologized.

And you

guys forgave me. They deserve to be forgiven too. If they are truly sorry, and wish to make things right. " says Bella knowingly. "Yah. If you guys hadn't

forgiven Bella

and I, we wouldn't be the great friends we are today! I was pretty angry when I thought I had been replaced, but I sat down and talked to Bella about it and

found out she had no such intentions. And now I have a crystal necklace too, and we're all friends again. We should give Charlotte and Sophie another chance.

Maybe they don't deserve it, but think about it. Did Zane really deserve a second chance What about Lewis? Or Cleo, Or Bella, Or me? Or even Rikki. But since

we care for each other, we forgave the mistakes. So no one is going to have their hair caught on fire, their drinks gellified, their dresses drenched, or tongues

frozen to their spoons. Okay?" Says Emma, taking charge of the situation once again. They all nodded, except Rikki, who grumpily asked, "Not even a lipstick

tube melted?" "No." replied Emma. "Girls! Picture time!" Calls Sam from downstairs. They all hurry down the stairs, and takes lots of pictures. Then they all jump

into Don's car and head to Emma's house where the wedding is taking place.

the music begins to play, they take their fathers' arm, and begin the journey of a lifetime. ( In other words, they walked down the aisle.) The 'I do's' were

spoken, the vows exchanged, the cake cut, the bouquets thrown,( Charlotte, Sophie, Kim, and some other random girl caught them. Who would have

thought!) the dancing was finished, the talking and laughing had yet to cease. But they all knew the laughter would never

end for the four mermaids of the Gold Coast and their new husbands. The end of an era, was the beginning of another. The beginning of a new life together.

Wherever they would go, they would always be sisters, friends, and mermaids together.


	5. The Sunset and The Tents

"Lewis, what are you working on?" Asked Cleo, looking over Lewis' shoulder as he shut his laptop. They were at Cleo's house, grabbing a few

things to take to Mako. "Nothing important." He said, turning to face her. She frowned. "Lewis, we've just gotten married; I don't want us to

have secrets." She said, looking hurt. "Alright; you see, Zane, Ash, Will, and I, have been working on this plan..." He explained. When he finished,

Cleo jumped up and started looking very exited. "Can we head over to Mako now?" Asked the brunette, gleefully. "Sure." Replied the equally

exited blonde. On the way out, he grabbed a box of matches. "I have a feeling I'll be needing these." He muttered to himself, smirking. He stayed

back and watched his beautiful bride flounce to the car. He laughed to himself. How he loved her! She's his whole world, and now she's finally

his! Now, to the honeymoon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile near Mako...

"Will! Please let me look!" Cried the giggling, blindfolded girl in the back of the boat. "Not till we get there!" Replied the new husband, laughing. "Then I will

jump out!" Shouted Bella in mock seriousness.

"No Belle, don't jump. You'll like this." He said in between laughs. "Alright, I guess I won't jump. But hurry up!" She yelled back, getting a bit agitated. They'd

been boating for hours; they must be far from the Gold Coast. "Alright. On to Ma...Oops!" He shouts. "Where?" Questions Bella suspiciously."Nowhere. You'll

just have to wait and see." He replied, trying desperately to cover up his slip. "Fine." She huffs. They sit back, and the motor speeds up a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Mako Island...

"Well, they're all set up." Says Rikki, looking from one tent to another. "Yep." Replied the jet-black haired man. "Hey, don't you think with all of us being here

we'll, I don't know, _interrupt something?_" Asked the curly blonde. "Nah. I think we'll all be too busy ourselves." Replied Zane with a cheesy grin. "Zane!" She

exclaimed in mock disgust. "Hey, while we're waiting for everyone else, how about we go on a _tour_ of our tent?" He asked her, not-so-subtly. "But shouldn't we

wait till the others' get here and we have dinner?" She replied, trying to knock some sense into herself. "No. I've waited long enough. No more waiting!" He

declared. and with that, he pulled her into the tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma's P.O.V.

He won't tell me where we're going. I'm a little annoyed by that. We are wiping down tables at the reception, because I just couldn't leave till things were

cleaned up. I asked where we were going, but Ash just smiles and replies, "The perfect place, darling." I wish he would just tell me!

Ash's P.O.V.

As I wash these tables, I'm thinking how much Emma probably hates me right now, and how much she is going to love me when she finds out I've planned the

honeymoon on Mako Island with her best friends. I'm glad she's not the prying type. She's curious, but if I say I'm not going to tell her, she respects that. Most

of the time. Sometimes. Occasionally. Once in a great while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd. person P.O.V.

They were still waiting for Rikki to show up. Lewis was getting quite annoyed. They had been waiting an hour. When they had fist arrived, they found the tents

set up as planned, but no fish or fire. "Where do you think they are?" Asked Cleo. Lewis smirked,and replied,"I'll give you one guess." "Lewis!" Cried Cleo in

disgust. He just gave her an ' Tell me you didn't see it coming.' look. "Well, I guess I'll go get the fish then, but what about the fire?"Asks Cleo. "I brought

matches." He replies confidently. "How did you-" "I had a conversation with Zane before the wedding." "Oh. well that explains it." She replied quietly, then got

up to go to the ocean. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Asks overprotective Lewis. "Lewis, I _am_ a mermaid."She replies, trying not to hurt his feelings, but

subtly telling him it was a silly question. "Ok. But be careful."He says as she runs into the water. "I will! She shouts just before going under.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's P.O.V.

"The sunset is probably beautiful, but I can't see it!" I yelled, getting really annoyed with Will. "The sunset is beautiful, but not as beautiful as my lovely bride."

He replies. "Will Benjamin, you are the most-" "Funny, handsome, debonair, gallant, smart, dazzling?" He said, cutting me off. "Not what I was going to say, but

yes, those things as well. " "I love you Belle." Says Will, stopping the motor and turning to look straight into my eyes. His blue eyes always melted me.

Sometimes they were like the sea after a storm, and others a vibrant blue. You could stare into them, and they'd go on for miles. He always says my eyes are

like looking a bright blue sky, that never ends. I still hope someday our baby (Our baby! What a thought!) will have his eyes. I realize I was still staring into

those deep blue mists, and still hadn't answered him. "I love you too, Will." I replied, smiling. Then he kissed me. And let me tell you, after that kiss, I

completely forgave him for taking so long and not telling me where we were going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N So sorry abut not updating. I just moved to a new place, plus I was working on my Elephant princess story; Just One Night. Also trying to write with fellow

writer, DeafAngel2000. Have you read her story yet? It is absolutely amazing! She is an awesome writer so please go read her story. It's called, Rewind To A

New Beginning. It's about Charlotte and her new life in a new town. it's set right after season two. I know many of us H2O fans don't really like Charlotte, but I,

and a few others, think it's time to give Charlotte a second chance. Please, please, read her story; it is truly wonderful literature. It has nothing to do with

revenge on the girls ( I, personally, don't like those stories either), and she doesn't stay and become friends with them either (Does anyone here think Rikki

would let that happen? No offense of course. I love Rikki, but it's her personality to be a little hostile.) . She moves on with her life. She learned from her

mistakes, and is very sorry. Now she just wants to start anew. Clean her slate please, and show her some empathy. ( I mean,Who wouldn't want Lewis?

Mostly jk) anyways, this girl has some major talent and a lot of heart. So please read her story. Sorry for the really long rant. I'm done now. Thanks for reading!

And I LOVE reviews! And constructive criticism. Though, a note; If you say 'please improve', please tell me what to again, Emi.


	6. Should we join them?

Soon the boat stopped and Will helped me out of it. "Can I take this blindfold off now?" I complained. "Not yet, sweetheart." He answered softly. I smile in spite of my annoyance. He led me up through what felt like a beach and a bit of jungle. I started to hear noises; laughing, talking, fire crackling, and the waves crashing in the distance. Finally, Will took off the blindfold. I saw my friends crowded around a fire cooking fresh fish and having a great time. I was shocked. "Will, shouldn't we be going to our honeymoon?" "We are on our honeymoon. Us guys planned it so we could all have our honeymoon on Mako." "Really?! But won't we interrupt something?" "No, we each have our own section of the island, and this is our meeting place." "This is awesome, Will! Where are Zane and Rikki?" "Where do you think." He replied. "Will!" We then ran to meet our friends. Emma and Ash were there; and so were Lewis and Cleo. Rikki and Zane were, of course, missing in action. We had a great time talking and laughing and just messing around. At last, it was time for bed. Will and I went to our tent and talked a bit longer about the future and where we would go to escape Denman. I got tired of the seriousness of our conversation though, and tried to lighten things up. "Will, why don't we get ready for bed." I said, standing up. "Alright." He replied, leaving the tent. "Where are you going?" I asked, confused. "I'm getting changed for bed." He answered. "Out there?" "Yes. Where else would I get changed?" I was a bit disconcerted at first, but I had a plan. "Okay, Will. See you in a few!" I yelled gleefully. Quickly, I dove under the covers and put my plan into action. A few minutes later, Will came back into the tent. "Will, let's go to sleep; I'm tired." I said sleepily. He came to the blow-up mattress and pulled off the covers. I giggled excitedly. "Bella!" He screamed angrily, "What are you doing!?" " I got ready for bed too, Will. Now, don't be so afraid of me. We are married." "Bella, I- why- what-" "Please Will!" I said, cutting him off, "Just lay down." "Alright." He replied as he hesitantly laid down beside me. "Now, kiss your wife, Mr. Benjamin." "As you wish, Mrs. Benjamin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Lewis and Cleo…

Cleo's POV

I was sitting on our mattress talking to Lewis and reading a new book. "Lewis, what do you think about- Lewis! What on earth are you doing!?" " I'm getting changed to go to bed." "You're gong to bed dressed like that?" "Yes." He replied, pulling away the covers. I covered my eyes with my hand. "Sweetie." He said softly, trying to pry my hand off of my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and he sighed. I felt him sit on the end of the blow-up mattress and got under the covers. "Cleo, why are you afraid? You can open your eyes now. Please, Cleo." He begged. I made a decision. "Fine!" I yelled as I dove under the covers. "Cleo?" He asked, confused. "Just a minute!" I yelled from under the covers. I was moving around quite a lot; he must have thought I was having a seizure or something. Eventually, I came out from under the covers. "You can come to bed now." I told him quietly. "He smiled softly at me, then joined me. "I love you, Cleo." "I love you too, Lewis."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

With Emma and Ash

Emma's POV

Amid all the giggles and squeals from the others, Ash and I were managing to have a decent conversation. I get it; it's our wedding night, but do they really have to make so much noise? It's hard to think with all the commotion, even though they are all far, far away from us. Well, just because everyone else is being goofy doesn't mean I have to. Ash and I need to plan what we are going to do after the honeymoon is over. Ash's voice interrupted my thoughts, "They sure are loud." "Yes, they are." I replied. "Do you think we should join them?" He asked in a playful tone. "What?" I was a bit shocked that he would ask such a preposterous question. "I love you Emma." He said in a softer tone. He kissed my softly. "Oh I suppose. I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I haven't been on here in awhile. I really am. I missed you guys! My computer was broken. I am so so sorry! I love you guys and hate to be away. Enjoy the new chapters! Love you guys and thanks for being patient!


	7. Dizzy, Hurling, and Fainting

Two weeks later…

At the meeting place…

3rd person POV

"Good morning!" called Emma from the fire. She and Ash were cooking breakfast. "Hello guys." Answered Lewis with a strain in his voice. He was carrying Cleo who was whimpering. "Is she okay?" Asked Ash as he and Emma rushed up to see what the matter was. "She woke u this morning throwing up, and she's had a stomach ache all morning." Replied Lewis. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Asked Emma as she helped Cleo to the ground. "Emma, I-I feel kind of dizzy and-" That was all she said before she threw up again. "Cleo, are you alright? Do you want to go home early?" Asked Lewis, coming to her. "No, I'm fine. I don't want to leave. I'll be okay." She answered weakly. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes, Lewis. I'm not ruining everyone else's vacation/honeymoon just because I'm not feeling well. It's probably just some bad fish I had for dinner yesterday." She answered. "Alright, Cleo, we'll stay. But take care of your self." "Don't worry. I-" "Hello guys!" Yelled Bella drowsily. "Well good morning, sleepy-heads! Did you sleep well?" Asked Ash, laughing. "We didn't get a wink." Said Will bluntly. "Will!" Exclaimed Bella. "What? It's true." He replied sheepishly. "You didn't have to say it like that!" She yelled in mock disgust. "Cleo!" She exclaimed as her eyes fell upon Cleo lying in the sand. "I'm fine. I probably just ate some bad fish." She answered before hurling. "Really? You don't think we ate bad fish too, do you?" Asked Bella in dismay. "I don't feel bad." Remarked Will. "Neither do I." Said Ash. "Me either. What about you, Bella?" Said Emma. "I'm fine. I don't have a stomach-ache at all. I-" Then she fainted. "Bella!" They all exclaimed with a gasp. Will ran to her and woke her up. "Sorry. I guess I got a little dizzy." Said Bella when she came to. "What is going on here?" Asked Will. "Frankly, I don't know." Answered Lewis. "Guys! Come quick! It's Rikki!" Yelled Zane, coming down to meet us. "What's wrong?" Asked Lewis when Zane got there. "She won't get up!" He exclaimed. "Um… Zane, that's not unusual. It's Rikki." Replied Emma. "But she's been throwing up and complaining about a headache and she is acting all weird. She's not acting like Rikki. She's acting like a Rikki that has had 15 flu shots, no sleep for two weeks, and has been forced to eat a dolphin!" He yelled in a stressed voice. We rushed up to Zane and Rikki's tent. "Rikki! Rikki! Are you okay? Please be okay!" Yelled Zane. "Goodness, you are being thoughtful. What has gotten into you, Zane?" Asked Rikki, rolling over to face us. "Are you okay, Rikki?" Asked Cleo. "Yeah. I've thrown up and I'm kinda dizzy." She replied. They all went back to the meeting place and Lewis took Cleo into their tent to analyze her. Soon he came out and asked all the girls to come into the tent. "Bella, Rikki, Cleo, you are probably wondering what is going on. I know this seems strange, but you are all pregnant." He said with a smile. "What!?" They all exclaimed. "I know it seems crazy, but it's true. You should probably go tell your husbands. Well, except Cleo, whose husband already knows." He said playfully. "How did this happen?" Asked Rikki."All of us?" Questioned Bella. "What about Emma?" Asked Cleo. "She didn't show any signs of pregnancy. Only you three did." Replied Lewis. "Wow. Well Rikki, let's go devise a plan to tell our husbands the news." Said Bella. "Okay, I'm coming." Answered Rikki. So they left, leaving Cleo alone with her husband. "Lewis? Are you mad?" Asked Cleo. "Mad? Why on earth would I be mad? I love you and our baby. You know I've always wanted to have children someday." He answered, picking her up and twirling her around. "I just thought because the baby came so soon and we still need to find a house and escape from Denman and-" He cut her off. "I would never be mad at you for that. It doesn't matter. We'll still find a house and we'll still move to America as we planned. Everything will be all right. Trust me." He said before kissing her.

Meanwhile with Bella and Will…

Bella's POV…

"Will, I need to tell you something." I said as I came to our tent. "What is it, sweet? Are you feeling all right? What did Lewis say?" He replied, coming out of the tent. "I feel fine. Lewis said that I was perfectly healthy. Will, what do you think of having a baby someday?" "What? Why do you ask this now?" He asked, confused. "I was just wondering. You know, for future reference." "Oh, um, I, of course I want us to have a baby someday." "So you wouldn't be angry if I got pregnant?" "It depends, on who the father is." He said jokingly. " Funny, Will. What if you were the father?" "I would most definitely not be angry with you. Why would I be? We are married, and I really don't think society would look down on us for it. Besides, I love you, and I'm never leaving you. So sure, when you feel like having a baby, go ahead." "That's good, because I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "Remember when you told me anytime I wanted to have a baby I could have one?" "Yes, so?" "Well, I'm kinda having one." "What! Really? Oh wow Bella! I can't believe it! A baby! Oh I love you!" "I love you too, Will." I said as he swung me around.

Meanwhile with Rikki and Zane…

Rikki's POV…

"Zane! I think I'm going into cardio arrest!" I yelled as I came into our tent. "What!?" He yelled, coming to me in a panick. "Just kidding. I'm only pregnant. "Very funny, Rikki. But don't scare me like that!" He said, relieved. "No seriously, I'm having a baby." I said with a serious face. "What!? A baby! Really?" "Yes. Are you mad? " "No. I know we didn't want to have kids right away, but it'll be okay. Now that we've got it, I think I'd like to keep the little one." I laughed and hugged my wonderful husband. "So what should we name the baby?" Asked Zane. "I don't know. Maybe we should name it Zoe." I replied. "That's a nice name, but I was thinking of something more like…"


	8. The Goodbye

One month later…

3rd person P.O.V.

Cleo and Lewis had moved back into Cleo's dad's house with Sam, Kim, and her dad. They got the bedroom next to Kim's room. She complained about them being noisy, but Sam and Don just smiled and rolled their eyes. Emma and Ash had rented an apartment near the café, but they stayed over at Emma's childhood home quite often. Rikki and Zane stayed in his dad's house. Bella and Will lived in the boat shack after Will kicked Sophie out. They were all wondering about their future and how to escape Denman; especially now that there were babies on the way. The guys had a plan, but they didn't tell their wives so the wives still worried. Lewis and Cleo decided to move back to California near where their college is. They had gone to college there for 3 years so they knew the area pretty well. Emma and Ash are moving to Montana where Ash would try to find work on a ranch. He loved working with horses, so he thought it would be a good career to go into. Emma is going to business school so that she can run Ash's future horse ranch. Bella and Will are headed to Washington. Will was training to be a diving coach and Bella was going to go to school to become a teacher. Zane and Rikki were going to Wyoming. Zane wants to start another café and Rikki is going to help him run it. They are all leaving in different directions. Their families go with them to the airport. They hug their families' goodbye and head to the check in. But even the eight friends were parting ways. Emma and Ash's flight would take off in an hour, so they left immediately after several hugs and tears. Bella, Will, Cleo, Lewis, Zane, and Rikki were left standing in the terminal that was headed for California. They would go on that flight together, then part ways at the San Francisco international airport. "I'm going to miss my family; even Kim." Remarked Cleo. "Yeah, I know you will. I'm going to miss my family too. Even my four older brothers." Replied Lewis. "I guess I'll miss my dad. He did let me stay in his house for all those years." Said Zane sarcastically. "Zane, you should appreciate him more. He also gave you money for us to come to America and find a house. He also is paying for a new café in America. Give him that much credit, if nothing else." Said Rikki. "Fine. Won't you miss your dad, Rikki?" He asked. "Yes. He really tried to take care of me, even if he didn't do the greatest job. He does love me; too bad he isn't that great at showing it. At least he came to the airport to see me off." She said. "I know I'll miss my mum and dad. They are good parents." Said Bella. "Ya. I'm going to miss my parents. The only mistake they made was letting Sophie live in the boat shack with me." Said Will. "Yes. Definitely a disaster." Answered Bella. "Biggest mistake ever!" Said Rikki. Everyone else nodded. Soon it was announced that it was time to board the plane. They sat in their seats; Bella, Will, Lewis, and Cleo on one aisle and Zane and Rikki in the aisle behind them. The flight to California was long, but most of them were used to flying so it wasn't too bad. Eventually the plane landed and they got off. It was now time to part ways. They didn't know when they would see each other again. "I'll really miss you guys!" Said Bella. "We'll see each other on the holidays, right?" Asked Cleo. "Totally." "Yes." "Of course." Replied the others. They hugged and Cleo and Bella cried. Even Rikki shed a few tears. Rikki and Zane's flight was about to take off,so they parted ways and went off in other dirrections. Cleo and Lewis hailed a taxi and left for their hotel, Rikki and Zane boarded the plane to Wyoming, and Bella and Will sat down to wait for their flight. They were sad about not being able to see each other as often, but exited to start a new life in America. Besides, they'd be together for Christmas. Or so they thought...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok. That is the end of part 1 of Heartbreak and Happiness. Part 2 will be here like a new chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the 1st part of Heartbreak and Happiness and I hope you enjoy the next part as well. :) Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. Thank You!


	9. Are you 18? and Plenty of Pizza Puking

**A/N You guys know that Bella, Cleo and Rikki are having babies. I need some help with names. I have a name for Rikki's, but need one for Bella's and one for Cleo's. If you have any suggestions,PM me or write it in a review. Thanks! Emi.**

San Fransisco, California

Cleo's P.O.V.

So here we are; Our new home will be here in California. Lewis and I will go on Thursday to pick out a lot where the house will be built. We have two weeks to find the perfect lot. Zane is coming in two weeks to start building the house. I'm exited to see my old teachers and American friends from when Lewis and I went to college at The American Institute of Marine Biology. Lewis is ordering dinner and I am unpacking our clothes. Our house won't be built for about 1 1/2 months. It will have the latest stay-dry technology. It will have steamers so that if Rikki isn't nearby, we can dry off quickly. And every surface in the house will be able to absorb water in seconds. It will be great having my own little home and my own little family. I am so exited! The future looks bright for us. Lewis comes in from the lobby and sits beside me on the bed. "Anything good on T.V.?" He asks. "Um, I don't know. I can check though." I replied, kissing him on the cheek. I turn on the T.V. and flip through the channels. Finally, I come to what looks like an interesting movie. We settle down to watch it. A few minutes late the pizza arrives and we eat it. Blue Lagoon: The Awakening is a bit cliché, but Lewis, ever the romantic, loves it. I nestle up to him and he wraps his arm around my back. After watching the movie for exactly 15 minutes and 31 seconds, and eating two-thirds of a slice of pizza, I get a stomach ache and run for the bathroom. Lewis runs after me to see if I am okay. "I'm fine, Lewis. I just want to go to bed now, okay?" I say after he finishes shouting weird medical questions at me. "Alright, Sweetie. I just want you to be safe. You and our baby." He replies with a concerned tone in his voice. "I know,I know. So do I." I mumble as I drift off to sleep beside my husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheyenne, Wyoming

Rikki's P.O.V.

Finally! We are here! Wyoming is drastically different from the Gold Coast. It's cold and wet and there is no sun. In addition to that, there was terrible turbulence before we landed. Well, enough whining, it isn't that bad,I'm sure. I've lived through worse. At least I won't have to live in a caravan park anymore. Not that I really minded, but it will be nice having a house with more than one bathroom. I guess we'll be staying in Wyoming for a while. I just hope I get to see my friends soon. I've never really been big on holidays, but I do really want to spend time with my friends. While I was thinking these things, Zane taps me on the shoulder. I open my eyes to see that we are at the hotel entrance. Zane jumps out of the taxi and yells at me to stay right there. I sit still and roll my eyes. Zane runs around to my side of the car and opens my door. He takes my hand and pulls me out of the taxi. He then proceeds to pick me up, bridal style, and carry me into the hotel. I laugh until I see the people staring at us. "Put me down, Zane!" I yell,still laughing. He finally complies, and I push him lightly. We walk up to the front desk and Zane pulls out his credit card. "I'm very sorry, but we run a very prestigious facility here. We cannot have two lollygagging teenagers running around the premises." Said the clerk in a holier-than-thou voice. Zane looks confused for a moment, then realizes that we must look like teenagers to this man who was probably only in his mid-thirties. Zane puffed out his chest (which to me looked both silly and cute at the same time), and replied in his most mature and rich-man voice. "Excuse me,Sir! We are not lollygagging teenagers. We are adults on an important business trip. If you do not want our money, we will simply take it elsewhere. Come, darling wife, this man clearly has no etiquette when it comes to greeting potential customers." "Coming, husband." I said in my very best heiress voice. The clerk stared in disbelief as Zane and I walked out of the hotel and into the one across the street. Oh, if Emma could see me now! As soon as we enter our room, Zane lifts me up and swings me around. "You did great in there, sweetie! You really almost convinced me that you were a queen or something!" He exclaims. "Of course, you are my queen!" He adds after I give him a look. I laugh and ask, "You really think so?" "Of course! We should do that more often!" He replies, still ecstatic. "Um, not going to happen." I replied seriously. He pulled me onto the bed and fell down beside me. "I can't wait for this little one." He said softly. "Yeah, but I think I can wait until we get settled. I was thinking; maybe for a boy we could name him,um-" "Um? You want to name him Um?" Interrupts Zane. "No! Not Um, silly! Something like, Sammy or Colton." Those are nice names. We could name a girl Raquel and call her Rikki. Or maybe Zoe." "I like Zoe, but Rikki is my name. We might as well name her Zanie or something!" "Actually, I really like that. We could name a girl Zani! (pronounced Zaunie)" He said. "Zani? I don't know, it could be cool." I reply. "Okay, so for a boy, Samuel or Colton, and for a girl, Either Zoe or Zani." He said happily. "Sounds good." I answer with a smile. I agree with Zane, even though I didn't really want a baby at first, I can't wait for this little one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I need 20 reviews for me to post the next chapter. That's only two!


	10. High Expectations

** A/N You guys know that Bella, Cleo and Rikki are having babies. I need some help with names. I have a name for Rikki's, but need one for Bella's and one for Cleo's. If you have any suggestions,PM me or write it in a review. Thanks! Emi.**

Seattle,Washington

Bella's P.O.V.

"Are you sure that you are 18, miss?" Asks the hotel clerk. "I'm actually 21." I said, showing him my I.D. The clerk blushes and takes my credit card. "You two will be in room 218. Thank you for choosing Comfort Inn." He says in the voice people acquire when they feel embarrassed. I grab my bags and follow Will to the elevator. Why was Will so silent this whole time? It's true that he is a quiet person, but I was sure he would speak up when the clerk was questioning me. But he didn't say a word. We reach our room and Will plops down on the bed and turns on the television. "Will, we need to unpack." I say with an edge to my voice. Does he think the baggage will unpack itself? "Belle, it was a long flight. Lets sit down and get some rest first. Afterwards I will unpack all the luggage." He replies sleepily. I sit down beside him and sigh. "What's wrong, Belle?" He asks with concern, "If it bothers you that much, we can unpack now." Oh, he is so sweet! Should I tell him what's wrong? I suppose it won't hurt. "Will, why are you being so silent? When that clerk was interrogating me, you didn't defend me. You didn't say a word!" I said, hurt showing through my voice. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't say anything because I knew you could handle it. I didn't want to get in your way. Will you please forgive me?" He said apologetically. "Of course I forgive you. It has to be these hormones getting to me. I am pregnant after all." I replied with a sigh. I yawn at the same time Will does. I don't know about him, but the time difference is killing me! It's almost 8 AM here, but at home it's nearly 2 AM _tomorrow. _Speaking of home, I miss the others. Will we have a home in time for Christmas?I really want to have all my friends and family over for Christmas, but I don't know if we'll have a house by then. I know, Christmas is three months away. I'm probably worried about nothing. Right now, I think I'll catch some Z's. "Goodnight, Will." I said to my already snoring husband. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helena, Montana

Emma's P.O.V.

I miss my friends. I can't believe we're separated again! I was touring around the world with my family and Ash for my entire senior year. When I got back, I discovered that many things had changed. First of all, there was a new mermaid in the group. I had heard a bit about her, but I didn't know what to think of her. Honestly, I was suspicious of her. What if she turned out to be like Charlotte and grew power-hungry? It was a rough couple of months while we sorted out what we thought of each other. After exactly 1 month, two weeks, 4 days, 7 hours, and 33 minutes of tension, we decided to talk to each other about it. We found out that we didn't hate each other, and that we could be good friends. Then we pulled a trick on Cleo and Rikki. For two weeks we fought like mad dogs. Cleo and Rikki begged us to stop fighting. Eventually, we told them about the trick and they apologized for not calling me often enough and for making Bella feel like a replacement. So all was well in the end and we went for a juice. Another big change was that Lewis was gone to the States for Uni. I could tell that Cleo really missed him, and I missed him too, so I (with Zane's help) flew all of us to California to see him. He was happily surprised. He and Cleo were kissing practically the whole time we were there. Everyone else was enjoying touring California. Of course, everyone except Rikki and Cleo had been there before, but it was still fun. Montana is a nice place to live. Ash still hasn't found a job though, and I'm getting kind of worried that our money won't last too much longer. And I can't just ask my parents for money. I am an adult who can take care of myself. I am applying for a job next week. I can't wait to get settled in. I miss everyone from home, but I'm excited to start a new life here with Ash. I plan on being a teacher and maybe a P. E. coach. Someday I'll become a successful business woman too. Ash and I will have a son and a daughter. They will have brown eyes and blonde hair. They will be the smartest in their class, and be athletic as well. They will share their father's love for horses and their mother's love for swimming (Lewis found out that they will be human because their fathers DNA will overcome their mother's DNA, causing them to be fully human.). I know, high expectations, but I want them to be the very best they can be. I have my life completely planned out. And since I'm a mermaid, I know that there will be twists in my fairytail, and my life will always be far from perfection, but I hope that at least, I can have my friends and family with me through it all. And that, is definitely worth striving for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and ideas! I still need ideas for baby names though, so feel free to tell me your ideas! :) I will get the next chapter up asap! It will probably be next week though. But if I get several reviews, it may be sooner! Thank you guys for your suggestions! A guest reviewer wrote and Yes, soon I will tie all of these little dramas together. There will be a big showdown eventually. You will just have to wait till then! So I have a question. Would you guys hate me if I made Ryan (from season 3) A big villain in the 3rd part of this story? (BTW, this story has about 4 parts about the size of the first part. sorry if that was confusing! Happy 4th of July everybody!


	11. Fried Jelly

**So sorry guys for this being late. Everything is crazy right now. From camp and dance, to finding out my sister is pregnant and planning a party, to getting ready to start high school! as I said, my life is a little crazy right now. So sorry that this is late! Pretty please forgive me? I made this one a little longer than usual. Hope you enjoy it! So here's the story...**

One month later...

Cleo's P.O.V.

Today Rikki and Zane flew down to help us with building the house. But a little incident happened before they got here. This is what happened. I was in the lobby of the hotel getting our laundry when I heard the T.V. reporting something about a plane being bombed. I got worried because it was a flight from Cheyenne to San Francisco. Rikki and Zane were coming down from Cheyenne to San Francisco. The video footage showed a plane being blown up in midair. Soon, the news affirmed my fears. The flight was the one that Rikki and Zane were on. I stood there, frozen to the floor. They couldn't be gone! They just couldn't! Could Rikki and Zane somehow have survived the explosion? Of course not. Don't be silly, Cleo. Of course they can't survive it. Rikki can't fly! How would I be able to survive without my friends? Lewis came down about ten minutes later to see what was taking me so long. He found me staring at the T.V. and crying. He asked what was wrong and I told him everything. He sat down in a chair in shock. "What?' Was the only word he could form. And we just sat there, unsure of what to do. Then Bella called me. She had seen the news as well. "Cleo, what's going on out there? Are they-are they okay?" She sobbed. "Bella, baby, it's going to be okay." I heard from her end of the line. Will was there too. They were both obviously crying, as were Lewis and I. "I don't know, Bella. I just don't know." I replied. At that point, I stopped talking and just cried. Lewis took the phone with a shaky hand and spoke to Bella. "Bella, we are going to the airport. We will let you know when we hear anything." He said. "Okay. Let me know." She replied between sobs. So Lewis hung up the phone and helped me to a cab. We rode to the airport in silence. We left the cab after Lewis paid and went inside the airport. We were about to ask about Rikki and Zane's flight, when Lewis got a phone call. His eyes widened and he told me not to move. Then he raced off toward gate 408. I didn't question him, but I was very confused. Why did he rush off like that? And why did he look scared when he answered his phone? A few minutes later, Lewis walked back to me. But he wasn't alone. He had both Rikki and Zane beside him! How could this be? They were dead a few minutes ago! "Lewis! What's going on?" I screamed, running to Rikki and hugging her tightly. "Cleo, relax! Our plane didn't explode. I did get to fry a guy's brain though. It was really fun." She said, trying to calm me. "You used your powers to kill someone? What about the news? And a bomb?" I asked, still bewildered. She laughed and replied, "No, I didn't kill anyone. The man is in critical condition at the hospital. He tried to plant a bomb on our plane. You watched the news? Was it that Tiffany Timons show again? Cleo! You should know not to trust anything they say on that show! It's a joke!" She said. "I'm sorry. But you might want to remind Bella of that as well." I said meekly. "What!? Did she see the news too?" Screamed Rikki. "Yes." I said hesitantly. "Oh no. So she and Will think I'm a goner, don't they. I'll call them." She said, going off to a seat. Even from ten feet away, I heard Bella's shriek when she heard Rikki's voice. Soon I heard Will also screaming on the line. Rikki screamed to quiet them. "Hey! Okay. I'm tired of you people screaming, and I have to go to the bathroom, so I'm going to give the phone to Zane and he will explain everything. Okay?" She said with an edge to her voice. She was clearly annoyed. She practically threw the phone at her husband and he started to explain the whole incident.

Bella's P.O.V.

My friends are safe! Oh thank goodness! While Zane was explaining everything to us, Lewis got a phone call. It was Emma. She was calling to tell us not to believe what we saw on the Tiffany Timons show. We laughed and told her the story. In the end, we were all laughing and having a great time. Emma, Ash, Will, and I were on the phone, but we could tell what was happening pretty well. Rikki came back from the bathroom just as Zane was telling us how many times she had gone to the bathroom, and boy did she yell at him! After She calmed down, Rikki told us about frying a man's brain. "It was fun finally getting to fry a brain." She said. I smirked to myself and replied, "I bet." All of the others laughed and Emma told the story of how she accidentally froze a girl solid. I was just glad that everyone was okay. I love my friends, and I would die if they got hurt.

Zane's P.O.V .

Rikki seems to be tolerating Wyoming so far, but I can tell she'd rather be in sunny California. Cleo and Lewis found an empty lot, and I approved it. The building commences today. Rikki and I are flying down to supervise the building process. The flight is four hours, and we've been flying for nearly two. In those two hours, Rikki has managed to use the bathroom 5 times. This means she left her seat at the window, and climbed over myself and another passenger. Then she tripped and fell into the aisle. She has also knocked down two food carts and four flight attendants. She is currently using the restroom again; causing the whole plane to smell. I know she's pregnant, but seriously; how many times can she use the bathroom?! As I think this, I hear a scream come from the restroom. Oh no, what has she done? "Rikki?" I say, going to the bathroom. "Hey Zane. What's up?" She replies casually. I look at the floor and see a man knocked out cold. Or hot from the looks of it. His head is smoking. "Rikki, what happened?!" I say. What on earth! Has she killed some poor guy? "Oh, well this guy was trying to plant a bomb on the bathroom door, so I fried his brains. Well, you can't fry what isn't there. I fried the jelly inside his head." She replies in a nonchalant tone. "Okay. Um, what do we do with him?" I ask shakily. "I think we should get rid of this bomb. We have 45 seconds. " She says quickly. I spring into action. I grab the bomb and take it near the side of the plane. Rikki melts a small hole in the side of the plane, and I slide it out. She then quickly closes the hole and we run to the cockpit to tell the pilot what had happened. (Except for Rikki using her powers of course.) We land at the nearest airport, and the bomber is apprehended and arrested. They take him to the hospital in critical condition. We board another plane and land safely in San Francisco about an hour and a half later. So, just another day in the life of the husband of a mermaid with fire powers.


	12. Wild Emotions and A Runaway

Zane's P.O.V.

Rikki might be on to the plan. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her with me. Two of the houses are finished. Cleo and Lewis are buying furniture and moving into their house this very moment. I told Rikki to purchase furniture for the other house too. I told her to make it as if it was going to be her dream house. She rolled her eyes and kept shopping. She picked out a black leather couch and two recliners to match. The coffee table she picked was glass with a black border. In the kitchen she painted the walls red with a black border. The counters are black tile, and the table matches the coffee table. In the master bedroom, the bed is simple. It has a black headboard, and no footboard. I picked it out. It's king sized. The house has a pool and an indoor Jacuzzi too. There are five bedrooms and four bathrooms. To say it is big would be an understatement. The first time Rikki walked into it, she thought it was a castle. I assured her that castles are much larger. Cleo and Lewis' house is smaller. It has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Cleo has white, lacy curtains in front of light yellow ones on her windows. Their couch is a light tan, and her recliners are brown. The two women are very different. Rikki likes harsh, modern colors with a sprinkle of homeliness, while Cleo full-out loves a cozy and intimate atmosphere at home. I hope Rikki Doesn't find out about her surprise. The other houses will be built by the end of the month. Then their owners can move into them. Rikki has been doing pretty well with her pregnancy. She isn't having very bad morning sickness. The only really bad thing about the 1st trimester is the mood swings. Of course, she's always has been a bit negative, but this is much worse. She snaps at nearly everything I say. I am exited for our baby, and I know she is too, but sometimes she yells at me. She says that the baby is ruining her life. I know she does not mean it but it still hurts. Oh well, soon she will be in her 2nd trimester. Maybe things will be better then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash's P.O.V.

Zane says that our house is going to be finished in two weeks, so that means I need to go buy furniture and appliances. The tricky part will be going behind Emma's back to get the job done. She has a sharp mind , but I might be able to pull it off;but only just. I'll tell her I'm on a business trip to San Francisco. As I'm thinking these things, Emma walks into the hotel room. "Hey, sweetie! How is Mrs. Dove doing today?" I ask as she sits down beside me on the couch. "I'm fine. How is Mr. Dove?" She replies with a smile. "I feel great. Hey, I was wondering, when we get a house, what colors do you want the furniture to be?" "I don't know. Modern, but still homey. Like, a white couch and a silver counter. A brown/tan rug and a black/ silver bed. I want lots of windows too. But why do you want to know? Ash! Did you find us a house?!" She says excitedly. "Not yet, but I'm working on it, Honey." I reply. "Oh, okay." She says in a disappointed tone. "What is it, Em?" I ask softly. "Nothing, I just want to get settled down into my own house. I want to invite everyone over for Christmas." She answers. "Hey, if we don't get a house by Christmas then we can go visit your parents or mine. We'll still celebrate Christmas, Em. It's going to be okay." I assure her. "I know. It's just that I'm usually the one who has all the parties and invites people over." She says, still downcast. "I know, but we'll work it out. We'll have a house by Christmas, Emma. I promise. Then we can settle down and invite people over. You can have Christmas parties, baby showers and birthday parties all year-long if you want." I say, hugging my wife. "Baby showers! I can't have a baby shower because I don't have a baby! Everyone else has a baby, but I don't! Cleo is having a baby. Rikki is having a baby. Bella is having a baby. Everyone except me is having a baby! I want a baby, Ash! I want a baby! Why can't I have a baby like the others? Why can't I share their joy of being mothers? I want to be a mommy! I want you to be a daddy!" She shouts. Tears begin streaming down her cheeks, and the usually calm, composed Emma is wailing into my chest; her body shaking with sobs. "Em, We're okay! We'll have a baby someday. I don't know why you haven't gotten pregnant yet, but we'll find out. You just have to hold on, sweetie. Everything will be alright. Trust me." I say, rubbing her back as I hold her close. I have never seen her quite so worked up and I' not sure how to deal with it. Maybe I should call Zane. He's probably dealt with this sort of outburst from Rikki. What if Emma can't take the pressure and breaks? What if she does something rash? She wouldn't; I'm sure of it. But she has been acting strangely lately. I don't really know what to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd person P.O.V.

But Emma became distant; and less conversational as the week progressed. Soon she didn't want to look for houses with Ash, and she didn't take interest in his job anymore. It was like she was slowly falling apart. She never smiled; she didn't laugh. Ash wondered what in the world could be wrong with his wife. Was she really that upset about not having a house yet and not being pregnant? Ten days later, he got an answer. A note was lying on the coffee table one day when he got back from work. "Emma, I'm home! What do have cooking for dinner?" He asked as he laid down his coat. But there was no reply; no familiar sounds of food sizzling on the stove, no aroma of a home-cooked meal. "Emma?' He called out, but again, received no answer. "Maybe she went shopping this evening." He thought as he picked up the note off of the coffee table. The note did not say anything about shopping though; the note was a goodbye. It read: "Dear Ash, I love you very much, but I can't do this anymore. I feel depressed and sad all the time. Cleo, Rikki, and Bella are all having babies and there is nothing I want more than to have a baby. You have to understand that staying here is killing me. I'm on my way back home where I can be happy again. I'm going to Mako Island. If you love e, you can follow me there. Know that you being there will only cause me pain because of the love I have for you. I can't be around you knowing that it's my fault we can't have children. I want you to be able to be a daddy and I want you to be happy. So find someone who can give you what you want. Someone who can make you happy. I can't do that, My Love. Know that I love you with all y heart, and I always will love you. I won't forget you, Ash. Just live on without me. Just live on. You'll be okay. Tell Cleo that our friendship meant a lot to me. She was my best friend; and the best BFF I could hope for. Tell Rikki that even though we fought a lot, I'm glad she was my friend. It was good to have someone to debate with. Tell Bella that even though we only knew each other for a few years, we had good times and I'm glad we became friends. Tell Zane that I'll miss my childhood buddy a whole lot. Tell him to keep Rikki in line for me and to never give up on her. Tell Lewis that I'm sorry we never figured out why baron reacts to zirconium the way it does together. Tell him that I'll miss having scientific conversations with him and listening to him about science stuff when no one else would. Tell Will that I tested his shell and found that it is indeed a rare specimen. Tell him that I'll miss when us girls would swim with him under water. Tell everyone else that I'll miss them. I love you, Ash. Goodbye." That was all the letter said. Ash dropped it on the floor and sat down. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak. He didn't know what to do. Where is Emma? Why did she run off like that? Will she ever come back? All these questions were running through his mind, and he began to cry for his beloved Emma; silently praying for her to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Airports and a Baby surprise

Hey everyone! I'm sorry its been awhile! I've been really busy. BTW, My sister had her baby! Her name is Alexandria. I'm a proud Auntie!Happy late Thanksgiving and early Merry Christmas! Love you all!

Emma's P.O.V.

I'm currently in San Francisco, CA trying to find out why I can't conceive. I know Ash wants a baby more than anything else and I'm going to try to make that possible. The doctor is calling my name. I step into the exam room and sit down on the exam table. The Blue-eyed doctor checks my vitals and various other things. Within an hour, my results are in. I can't believe it! The doctor says that the reason I haven't been able to conceive in the past few months is because I'm already pregnant! I ran away because I couldn't get pregnant, but I was pregnant all along! Oh! What have I done? I have to get back to Ash. He'll be so worried about me. I hail a cab after leaving the doctor's office and soon arrive at the hotel where Lewis and Cleo are staying. They'll know what to do. I go to the front desk and ask for the McCartney's, but the receptionist says that they have gone out for the day. I call Cleo, Then Lewis, but neither of them answers. After trying them about five times, I decide to call my husband. "Ash? Honey, I'm so, so sorry! I'm sure this has been very stressful for you, but I really need you, Sweetie! I'm in San Francisco. And I have some news for you. Please, Darling, I need you. Please call back as soon as you can." I say to the voicemail. He didn't answer either. Why does no one answer their phone today? I walk to a nearby coffee shop and wait for someone to return my calls. I look at my phone again, and this time see that I have a voicemail. It's from a few hours after I left. "Emma, Honey, I'm coming for you. I had no idea how hard this is for you. Anyway, the first flight I could get is for 9:00 A.M. tomorrow and it has a stop in San Francisco at about 11:30 A.M., but I'll be in Sydney by tomorrow night. Em, I'll bring you home and love you and keep you safe. Because, Em, this isn't like you to run off like this. I know something's wrong. I love you, Em, and always will. No matter what. I'll see you soon. Bye!" Said Ash's voicemail. I look at my watch; it's 10:57. I can make it to the airport and catch him there. I get into another cab and tell the driver to get me to the airport as fast as he can. At 11:22 I'm standing in front of the airport. I walk inside and go to the front desk. I ask the receptionist to ask for Ash Dove periodically starting at 11:30. Then I go into the terminals to wait. 11:30 comes quickly and soon there are hundreds of people flooding the terminals. Ash Dove! Ash Dove please come to the front desk." I hear over the intercom. I walk back to the front desk. Five minutes pass, then ten, but still no sign of Ash. Finally in the distance, I see a dark-haired figure walking my way. As soon as I see his face, I know its Ash. Oh no! He's probably mad at me for leaving. He probably won't take me back. But he sees me, and as soon as he does, he runs up me and touches y hair as if to make sure I'm real. Then he wraps e in his arms and begins to speak. "Emma Dove, I don't care if you don't love me and don't want to be with e anymore. I still love you and there is nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you. You're my darling, my sweetheart, my forever love, my wife. I will always love you. So you can go now if you want to. I just had to tell you that. But honey, I'm begging you, please don't go. I know we wanted a baby but its okay. Besides, we could always adopt. But darling, I love you more than life itself and I can't imagine life without you." He says, putting me down, but still holding me. "Oh Ash! You have no idea how much those words mean to me! I can't live without you, Ash. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for running away. If you don't want to take me back though, I'll understand." I say into his shirt. "Oh Em! Of course I wan you back! You're my wife and I love you. Oh, and we don't have to worry about a baby. I'm four months pregnant." I say. "Are you sure?" He asks. "Yes. I went to the doctor this morning." I reply. "So, we're having a baby? We're having a baby! Hey everyone! We're having a baby!" He yells out. He kisses y forehead and spins e around before kissing me full on the mouth. People have been watching us and AW! 's being said by many, but we ignore them and focus on kissing away the past two days.


	14. The Homecoming and The Circle of Houses

1 month later...

Cleo's P.O.V.

They're arriving today! I'm so excited! I haven't seen Bella and Will in months and it will be so good to have them back! Rikki, Emma, and I have had a blast this past month just being together. It was almost like the old days. I love Bella, but it was good to spend time with my oldest friends too. Finally, after 2 and 1/2 months we will all be together! Zane, Lewis, Ash, Rikki, Emma, and I are waiting in the airport for Bella and Will's flight to arrive. The guys are over at the gift shop/cafeteria getting food and we three girls are sitting in the terminal, chatting. "Em, just wait till you get to the morning sickness. It's terrible! Right Cleo?" Says Rikki. "Yeah. It's still pretty bad for me, but not as bad as before. I hope you don't have as much trouble as I've had." I reply. "I've just had a lot of mood swings. Zane says I'm even crazier than before. I thinks he's just wanting the baby to hurry up and get here." Says Rikki. "I thought you two didn't want kids." Says Emma. "Well, we didn't. I guess we just got a surprise, but now that it's happening I don't think we'd want to miss out on it. I mean, I wouldn't want to get an abortion or anything. Plus, with all of us pregnant at the same time, I wouldn't want to miss out." She replies. " Yeah. That's one reason I tried to run away. I wanted to be part of the special thing that was happening to you guys and I couldn't. Of course now I know that I was already pregnant so I don't need to worry about it any more." Says Emma. "It really surprised me when you ran off. You've always been so level-headed, so sure of yourself. Running from problems is my thing." I say in a joking tone. "I know. I guess I just let my fears and worries take control of my thinking. After awhile, all I could think about was having a baby. I see now that I was wrong and I should have talked to Ash about it instead of keeping it all bottled up inside." She replies. "We're just glad you didn't leave, Em." Says Rikki, hugging her from the side. "Yeah, I don't know what we'd have done without you." I add. The intercom comes on through the overhead speakers, "Flight 981 landing. Flight 981 landing." "That's Bella's plane!" I exclaim, jumping from my seat. We walk over to the gate and try to spot our friends. Finally we see them. "Bella! Will!" We cry. The guys join us in welcoming our friends. We all hug and begin talking at once. I'm so glad to see them!

Bella's P.O.V.

I step off the plane and see my friends waiting to greet my husband and I. They've all changed so much! Rikki is sporting a huge baby bump already while Cleo is just barely showing. Lewis looks like he grew an inch and Ash has some scuffle on his chin and I think Zane has gained a few pounds. I run up to them and hug each of them, spending a little extra time with my mermaid sisters. Then we went to the cars. Lewis had his shipped back here and Zane bought one a few months ago. he's apparently been giving Rikki driving lessons. Needless to say, he isn't the most patient teacher, but hey, she married him. Zane is driving Rikki, Ash, and Emma and Lewis is driving Cleo, Will, and I. I have no idea where we're going, but Cleo keeps giggling. We're definitely not going to a hotel since we've now driven out of town, so I'm really getting curious as to where we are headed. Soon we drive through a line of trees into a circle drive with four houses along the street. The first house is a mansion, and the other tree are normal sized. They are pretty houses. The mansion is white and the house next to it is yellow. The house beside the yellow one is brick and the house beside it is tan. "Where are we?" I ask as I get out of the car. Zane is here too with everyone else. Cleo bursts into giggles at this question, but quickly covers her mouth with her hand. "You'll find out soon." Says Lewis. Will is wearing a big smile and so is Lewis and so is Cleo. What are they hiding? Zane signals for us to follow him and we all walk into the mansion. "If you will excuse me, I must give my wife a tour of her new house. Your husbands will show you your-er-accommodations." Says Zane. "This house is for me?!" Exclaims Rikki in sarcastic surprise. "You figured it out." Says Zane. "Oh, Honey, you didn't really think I wouldn't catch on when you said,'Pick out the furniture you would want for your dream house.' did you?" She replies, laughing. "Well I'm still carrying you in." He says with a determined look. RIkki happily skips over to her husband and he lifts her, bridal style, into his arms and carries her into the mansion. Lewis then speaks up, "Cleo and I need to do something at home. If you need us we will be in the yellow house. Your husbands should be able to take care of everything though, Enjoy the rest of your day!" He says, practically dragging Cleo out the door. Both the Bennetts' and the McCartneys' live in this circle of houses? That's weird. I wonder what this is all about.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Sorry it took so long to reply. I've been very busy lately. Well, I'm really tired so Goodnight! I hope you enjoy it and pleas review. It literally makes my day when I get a new review. :) Have a great daynight (Depending on where you live)


	15. The University, Old Friends (And Foes)

4 Months Later…

Lewis' P.O.V.

Today we are at the American University of Marine Biology. It's the university that I got my scholarship at and attended for 4 years. Cleo also attended for 2 years after she graduated so she could be closer to me. We were invited to tour the university and see all of the new additions to the institution. We got here at about 11:00 A.M. ( Rikki took a long time getting up this morning) and met our friends Emily Claine and Jacob Majors. They were students at the university with Cleo and I, but are now the directors of Student Welfare and Academic Excellence at the university. Basically, they run the school. It is now 1:00 P.M. We've had lunch and soon will be viewing the new science lab in the Geraldimone-Jones building wing. Cleo is off chatting with Cari Simmons and her husband, Aaron. They were friends of ours while at school. Tabitha McLaire was Cleo's roommate while in college and they are still in contact through email and Facebook. Luke Michaels was my friend and roommate while here, and all I know of him is that he gave up marine biology to get married to a Hollywood starlet-Becca Brades. She also went to college here, but dropped out after the first semester. They are engaged now and planning a huge Hollywood wedding (to which Cleo and I were invited). Cari and Aaron also came up for a tour of the new departments. From the sounds that both of the women are making, I can tell some juicy gossip must be floating around. Hmm.. I should go over and save Aaron before Cleo and Cari deafen him with their squeals. "Cari! Aaron! How good to see you again! How are you? I haven't seen the two of since your wedding, what, 3 years ago?" I say, trying to deflect from whatever the girls had been talking about. "Oh! We've been just wonderful! I was just telling Cleo my news. I guess with the moving and wedding and pregnancy you didn't hear about my baby. She came around just last September. Her name is Evelyn. She's such a doll! Just the perfect baby. Isn't that right, dear?" Answers Cari excitedly. "Yes. She's a daddy's girl, that's for sure." Replies Aaron with a loving smile. "Have you heard from Abi lately?" Asks Cari. "No, I haven't heard from Tabitha since we graduated and went to South America for that research study." I reply casually. "Well, rumor has it that Steve went to Georgia where she was working on her last project and found her. After she tried so hard to escape from him! Anyway, after he found her, he asked her to forgive him for all the lying and cheating, but she wouldn't take it. She told him that her like was better off without him in it. She said that the happiest day of her life was when she told him she never wanted to see him again. Then she vowed that even if he was the last man on earth, she would never marry him. In fact, she would never marry anyone! She told him that she would never love another man. Can you believe it? She completely shot him down! He went away disheartened and hasn't been seen or heard from since." Said Cari in one breath. Soon Cleo and Cari were whispering and gossiping away and Aaron went off to talk to Jacob and Emily, leaving me with my thoughts. Steve was Abi's love while in college. You couldn't keep those two apart. But their relationship was toxic; far worse than even Rikki and Zane's. At least when Rikki and Zane fought it was because they were immature and hadn't learned how to love each other yet. Abi and Steve's fighting, however, was because of pure jealousy and Steve's immaturity. He never loved Abi. He only wanted to be with her because she looked good on his arm and she had money. He used her. We, Cleo, Jacob, Emily, and I, tried to tell her that he was bad for her, but she wouldn't listen to us. But one day she saw him flirting with another girl. She confronted him, and he acted like it was no big deal. Eventually she nagged him so much that he apologized for it. The week after, Jacob saw hi kissing another girl. Then he tried to flirt with Emily the week after that. And it just kept getting worse.. Eventually Abi had had enough of the cheating and lying. She broke up with him. The next day he came stomping up into the dorms, blaming Cleo, Jacob, Emily, and I for he and Abi's breakup. Of course, it wasn't our fault, it was his, but he didn't believe that. He left that night, and no one heard from him again. Well, until the incident with him finding Abi in Georgia. That was a little creepy, honestly. Kind of stalker-ish. We are now all walking through the hallways toward the new science lab. Rikki and Zane look very bored and Will and Emma seem to be taking it all in. Cleo and I are both feeling very nostalgic as we walk down the familiar halls. Ash and Bella seem a little lost, but they are trying to understand it all. It's just a lot for them to take in. Bella only took a 2 year class in music performance at Uni in Australia and Ash went to a 2 year business/ animal caretaking course. Emma, of course, had a triple major and a 4 year degree from the University of Sydney. She studied medicine, Biology, and Active Lifestyle ( A major for athletes who are interested in teaching and coaching). Will majored in Sea life (a down-scale version of marine biology) and Business and his minor is aquatics coaching/teaching. Zane gave in to his Dad's nagging and went to business school for 2 years. Rikki skipped out on Uni and just took a local class for business management. By the time I'm done with this thought, Emily and Jacob have showed everyone their science experiment; the elements of water and oil and why they don't mix. Suddenly, the door to the lab opens up and in walks someone I never thought I'd see again. "Hello, everyone!" He says with a plastic, almost sneering smile. "What are doing here?" Asks Emily, not wasting any time with petty small talk. "I came to do what I should have done 4 years ago." He replies, locking the door behind him and walking to the front of the room. "I met up with a friend recently, and she told me that you'd be here today, so I thought I'd drop in and say hello. But who are these lovely people here?" He asks. "These are our friends. They came for a visit today. We wanted to show them our college. But why are you here? Why don't you just leave us alone?" Says Cleo strongly. I think back to when we were younger. She was so shy and soft-spoken. Now she is strong and not afraid to speak her mind. She has grown into such an amazing woman; I am proud to call her my first love, wife, and the mother of my daughter; of our daughter. "I'm afraid I can't do that until I do what I came to do. I'm going to end this, once and for all!" He shouts, pulling out from his pocket a pistol and pointing it at us. Emily shrieks and Jacob pulls her behind him. Ash pushes Emma and Bella under the lab table and Cleo and Rikki duck under as well. "Zane, get down here! I will not be a single mother with this child and so help me I will hurt you if you do not get down here this instant!" Yells Rikki, pulling him down with her. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cleo say something to Bella and she nods. I look back at the despicable man pointing the gun. He turns to me and pulls the trigger. I close my eyes, preparing to feel the pain in my chest or head, but the pain never comes and I open my eyes. The bullet is laying on the floor in a goop of jellified water. I look to my wife and mouth a silent thank you. She nods with a smile and turns to Emma and mouths something to her. She smiles almost manically. The trigger is pulled again, but this time the gun is pointed toward Jacob. He ducks, but almost immediately after the bullet leaves the gun, it is frozen and drops to the ground. Jacob and Emily have very confused and surprised looks on their faces. I turn to look at Emma and see Ash kissing her cheek. He is such a romantic! Emma is beaming and Ash looks so proud I think he might burst. Now the shooter looks very annoyed, but not as surprised as I thought he would be. Before he can shoot again the gun is melted into a heap of metal on the tile floor. I smirk at Rikki and shake my head slightly; she couldn't stand to stay out of the action. She had to get involved. It's just her way. But the shooter merely smirks and pulls out another gun. "She told me this might happen, so I brought back up just in case. He shoots, and again the bullet is caught by Emma. I decide its time to take action and I stand up, but Will is up before me and lunges for the gun as it's pointed at his wife.


	16. Between chap 14 and 15 (sorry!)

Emma's P.O.V.

Bella and Will just left. Less than 5 minutes later I hear squealing from Bella. I look outside just in time to see Will carry her inside the brick house. I turn to Ash. "So, ours is the tan one then." I say casually. "Yes darling. What do you think?" He asks. "I think it's wonderful, but how did you do it?" I ask curiously. "We had it planned since the day before the wedding. It was Lewis's idea to begin with, and Cleo found out along the way. Lewis came down and picked out a good lot with enough room for 4 houses and then Zane came down and started the building process. Will and I only had to come down to pick out the furnishings. Then we got you and Bella and Rikki down here today and presented you with your new homes. Would you like to go into yours now?" He explains. "Yes. That's really cool. I guess I know now why you asked about the colors for a living room and the kind of bed I liked and so on. But how did you keep me from finding out?" I ask as we walk to the tan house. "It wasn't easy; you're very smart, but somehow I managed by telling you I had to go on business trips and such." He replies. I can't believe it! The house is so beautiful! "It has built in blow dryers and leak clean up things so that if you ever spill anything it will steam, blow, or absorb it away. So you won't get wet and have to explain a tail to our company. It has the latest technology in everything. I'm really glad you like it. It will be the perfect place for our baby." He says. "Thank you so much! It really is wonderful!" I exclaim, kissing him. I love him so much! Do I have the most awesome husband or what!


	17. Hospitals and early babies

I close my eyes, preparing to feel the pain in my chest or head, but the pain never comes and I open my eyes. The bullet is laying on the floor in a goop of jellified water. I look to my wife and mouth a silent thank you. She nods with a smile and turns to Emma and mouths something to her. She smiles almost manically. The trigger is pulled again, but this time the gun is pointed toward Jacob. He ducks, but almost immediately after the bullet leaves the gun, it is frozen and drops to the ground. Jacob and Emily have very confused and surprised looks on their faces. I turn to look at Emma and see Ash kissing her cheek. He is such a romantic! Emma is beaming and Ash looks so proud I think he might burst. Now the shooter looks very annoyed, but not as surprised as I thought he would be. Before he can shoot again the gun is melted into a heap of metal on the tile floor. I smirk at Rikki and shake my head slightly; she couldn't stand to stay out of the action. She had to get involved. It's just her way. But the shooter merely smirks and pulls out another gun. "She told me this might happen, so I brought back up just in case. He shoots, and again the bullet is caught by Emma. I decide its time to take action and I stand up, but Will is up before me and lunges for the gun as it's pointed at his wife. He manages to grab it, but it goes off, shooting him in the stomach. "NO!" Yells Bella, rushing to his side disregarding the danger around her to be by her husband's side. I can't believe he just shot one of my best friends! The shooter points the gun at Cleo and I can't take it any more. I feel fury rush through me and all I see is red. Within seconds the man is on the ground unconscious. Wait, did I do that? I look at my fist; red. I guess I did. Wow. I've never actually hit anyone before. I go to Will to see how he is doing. I hear a siren blaring. I didn't even notice Emily call 911. The paramedics lift Will into the ambulance and Bella gets in as well and they ride to the hospital. Emily and Jacob go with the police to report the shooting and Rikki is with Cleo who just let out a gasp. Rikki comes over to me with a look of panic on her face. "Lewis, you'd better get over there. Your wife is about to pop a tail and a baby!" She says urgently. I quickly head over to Cleo and Ash and I carry her to an empty classroom. "Lewis, my water broke!" She exclaims with fear in her eyes. I'll admit, I'm scared too. Our baby isn't supposed to come for another month and a half. She's way too early. I just hope she's okay. I hope they're both okay. This could hurt Cleo too. "Quick! Emma, I need fresh towels! Rikki, you help me here. Zane and Ash, get some hot water please. Cleo, honey, we're about to have a baby." I say quickly. This is really happening! I'm about to become a father! Cleo groans loudly. "Cleo, it's going to be okay. No worries. Soon we'll be holding a beautiful baby girl. I bet she'll be beautiful just like her momma." I say, caressing her hair, "I love you, Cleo." "I love you too, but this hurts and I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?" She says in a worried tone. "It will be okay. Don't think about that. Just think about our wonderful baby that you're about to give the world. Think about how much you love her already." I say comfortingly. I sigh. This is going to be a long afternoon.

Bella's P.O.V.

he has to be okay! He just has to. I don't know what I would do if he isn't. But I can't think like that. I have to stay positive. It won't help anything to get stressed out and make baby Benjamin come too soon. We are at the hospital now and they are doing tests on him but the doctors haven't told me anything yet. I'm so worried. And not only for will. Emma texted me that Cleo is in labor over at the university. she's over a month early! Her baby could be premature. I just hope and pray that Cleo and her baby are okay. " mrs. Benjamin, here are the reports. Your husband is doing very well. The bullet did not hit any major organs but we are keeping him overnight for observation just to make sure he's okay. Just uh read the report for the details of his injury please." Said the doctor. I looked at the reports, but I can't make any sense of them. I don't understand any of it. I pull out my phone and ring Lewis. "Hey, Lewis, how is Cleo?" I ask. He answers quickly. " fine, fine, the baby will be here any minute now. How is will?" " he is okay. They are keeping him overnight for observation, but I can't understand the rest of the report. It's all a bunch of fancy words." I reply. " don't worry. As soon as this baby gets here we'll drive up to the hospital to make sure everything is all right with her and Cleo and while we're there we'll check on Will and I'll help you understand the reports, okay?" He says, speaking in a calming tone. I hear a scream in the background and Rikki yell at Lewis. " I have t go. My little daughter is on her way!" He exclaims both excitedly and nervously. " oh! Well, tell Cleo I said hi and I'll see you soon, 'Daddy'!" I say, closing the phone and walking up to the front desk. " my name is Isabella Benjamin. I'm william's wife. I need to see him, please." I say to receptionist. She lets me in and I walk to his room. He is awake and sitting up in his hospital bed. " hey, honey, how are you feeling?" I ask, holding his hand softly. " I'm okay. Just sore is all. Is everyone else okay?" He asks, concerned. " yes. Everyone is fine. Cleo is having her baby right now actually." I say, caressing his head. " what?! But isn't she really early? Is everything okay?" " Lewis says she and the baby are doing fine. They'll be at the hospital soon to make sure everything is okay." I reply. " good. I'm really tired, sweetie, so I think I'm going to take a nap." He says with a yawn. I smile. " alright. You get some rest. I'll see you soon!" I reply giving his hand one last squeeze and walking to the door. I turn to look at him again, finding him already fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

im soooooo sorry for the mixup with the last chapter. So as an apology I'm giving you all a bonus chapter. I really hope you like it! Reviews make me smile so please do review and remember that I love you all and Jesus does too! Have a wonderful day!


	18. CoraLee and Cleo

Lewis's P.O.V.

"Push, Cleo! You need to push!" I say as my wife screams in pain. "Cleo, just hurry up and get that baby out here!" Exclaims a tired Rikki. It's been 2 hours and we're all a little worn out. Rikki is standing beside me holding a towel. "I'm pu-Ugh!-pushing!" Yells Cleo in between screams, "How many more pushes?" "One more, darling, one more!" I say excitedly. Rikki hands me the towel and I wrap my little new daughter in it. She's beautiful! I hand her to Rikki and cut the cord. Rikki goes to help Cleo and I wash off my beautiful daughter. When I'm done I call Rikki over to me. "Rikki, she's so beautiful I think I'll drop her! Come and see!" I exclaim. Rikki walks from where she and Cleo were sitting and takes my daughter out of my hands. "Aww! Aren't you just the cutest thing! Aunty Rikki can't wait for you to meet her baby so you can play together and have lots of fun and it will be so fun getting to hold you and play with you, you sweet little dear!" She cooed. I gape at her, but she notices. "What?" She asks as I give her a strange look. "Nothing. It's just- I've never seen you so nurturing. I reply. "I might surprise you yet, Lewis." She says, smirking. Um, can I have my daughter now, or are you two just going to keep her?" Says Cleo. Rikki takes her over to Cleo and I think of a very important question. "Sweetheart, what will we name her?" I ask. "I think we should name her Cora after your mother and Lee after my grandfather. So CoraLee will be her name. It also has to do with the sea. Like, coral, but no one will guess it." She says. "I really like that." I reply. "Hi there, CoraLee! That pretty lady is your mum and I am your daddy." I say as I hold my beautiful new daughter. I never knew I could feel like this. It's like a brand new love is exploding for CoraLee and for Cleo too. It's truly amazing. I can't really explain this bliss. It's mind blowing. After a few minutes Emma brings me back to reality. "Lewis, it's so sweet that you are enjoying your first few moments with your new daughter, but we really do need to get her to the hospital. She's really early and ay need medical care. Besides that, we need to see how Bella and Will are doing." She says quietly. I nod and hand CoraLee to Emma. Ash and I help Cleo up and we head to my car. Rikki and Zane follow closely in their car. I hope Cleo and CoraLee are okay. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of them. We get to the hospital and go straight to the emergency room. The nurse immediately admits us and rushes them both into hospital rooms. They start running tests on CoraLee and Cleo to make sure they are okay. After a few minutes of holding my breath, a nurse comes out and tells me that Cleo is doing fine. I breathe a sigh of relief. Then they tell me that CoraLee is stable. I am a scientist. I know what that means. It means she might eventually be okay, but as of now, she is not doing well. "What do you mean?" I ask," What is wrong with her?" "Well, your wife had a hard pregnancy and your daughter was very early. She has a condition with her legs. They are very weak. She may never be able to walk. With years of surgeries and physical therapy she may someday be able to walk with the help of braces." Says the nurse... Wow. My little girl might never run in a park or swim in a pool. She might never goes on hikes and ride a bike. That's hard to accept, but I will do whatever it takes for her to be able to walk like any other girl. Cleo will take this even harder than me. She really wanted to be able to someday swim with CoraLee and me as a family. She's not going to take this very well. It'll devastate her. So I'll be there for her. I'll be strong for all of us. "Mr. McCartney! Your wife's blood pressure levels have risen to an extremely high number. She's asking for you." Says a nurse. My eyes widen and I quickly follow him. One question is on my mind. Will my baby and wife be okay?xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBella's P.O.V.

I am in the cafeteria eating an apple when I see Rikki and Zane come toward me quickly. I drop the apple at the looks on their faces. "What is it? Is Cleo okay? What about the baby?" I ask frantically. RIkki sits down beside e and Zane sits on the other side. "Bella, CoraLee, the baby, is okay. She has a problem with her legs and she might not be able to walk, but she will be okay other than that." She says slowly. Well, that's a relief, but I know she has more to say. "Cleo was fine when she arrived at the hospital, but after she heard about CoraLee's condition she went into shock of some sort and her blood pressure went up a lot. She's going to be okay. The doctors are trying to help her as much as they can. S-she had a st-stroke. The doctors caught it quickly, so it shouldn't damage her too much, but it could definitely have lasting effects." She says, stumbling over her words as the strongest girl I know begins to cry. Her husband puts his arm around her and tries to comfort her the best he can. I am crying as well by now. "She's unconscious." Says Zane. "When can I see her?" I ask through my tears. "Lewis went in as it was happening. S-she thought she was dying. She told him th-that she loved him a-and CoraLee and all of us and that he had t-to tell CoraLee about her mother. She held his hand and th-then fell asleep. I-I think Lewis thought she died too b-because he was white as a ghost when he came out. H-he wouldn't speak at all. Then the nurse came out and said that she was okay, b-but still unconscious. Th-then Lewis let out a long sigh and t-told us what had h-happened. Emma is there with him now and Ash is v-visiting Will now. Lewis wanted to know how he is doing, but wouldn't l-leave Cleo's side. Zane is s-supposed to check on CoraLee for him, but he wanted to b-be here with me in case I cried and w-wasn't able to t-tell you. A-as if." She said, trying to sound tough and strong. Cleo is going to be okay. She just has to be. And CoraLee will be okay too. And Will is going to be okay. Everything will be okay. I have to believe this or I won't make it. I don't want to hurt my baby. I've got to be strong and positive even though everything is going wrong. Zane gets up and kisses Rikki's cheek. He puts a hand on my shoulder and sighs. Then he walks out. He has to go check on CoraLee and see how she is doing. I hug Rikki and stand up. "I need to talk to Lewis." I say. I walk out the door after she nods. She'll be okay. I mean, it's Rikki. She's the strongest of us all. I need to find out about Will. I walk up to Lewis and notice the tears in his eyes as he looks up to me from his seat. I can't help but cry a little just looking at him then. I know exactly how he feels. I felt that this afternoon when the ambulance came for Will. I was so scared. I sit down beside my friend. I can't think of anything to say to him. I just give him a side hug and sit there. I can't be so selfish as to ask about Will, whom I know is not in danger, when Cleo is in critical condition right now. I love all of the; they are my best friends. She has to be okay. Because if she's not- but I can't think like that. I have to focus on not stressing myself out. I have to keep my baby safe. As I'm thinking these things, the doctor walks up to us with a grave look on his face. Oh no. What's wrong now? I can't handle any more bad news today. I just can't. "Mr. McCartney, I have news about your wife's condition." He says. Oh no oh no oh 'm sorry it took so long to update! I have been really busy working and then with summer school. I hope this super long chapter makes up for it. Please remember to review cause reviews make me smile and you want me to smile, right? Anyway, what will happen to Cleo? Will CoraLee ever walk? What's wrong with Will? Thanks for all of the name suggestions, everyone! Sunset17, do you remember that review a long time ago where you said something should happen to Cleo? Here is your chapter, finally, after almost a year. This chapter is dedicated to you! it is also dedicated to Obsessedwreading because I used Cora for the baby's name. She and Sunset17 had the same idea. They both said the same name. Great minds think alike I guess. Have a wonderful day everyone! :)/p


	19. Names and Two More

Bella's P.O.V.

One Month Later...

Cleo has a condition called pre-eclampsia. It's what, along with the stress of being shot at, made her deliver Cora early. It's a high blood pressure condition that pregnant women sometimes get. It's not too common, but it happens. Anyway, she and Cora are both fine. Cleo is on medication to help lower her blood pressure and CoraLee spent a few weeks in the hospital having surgery and physical therapy. Lewis is determined to get them the best help possible. Cora Lee is gaining weight like she should and seems to be an overall healthy baby. We are so glad that she and Cleo are okay. It sure was a scary few hours in the hospital. First Will was shot and then Cora was taken into surgery and then Cleo passed out. It was very stressful. It's now a month later and they are both doing fine. Cora is at home and so is Cleo. Today is my baby shower. I'm due in 8 weeks! I'm so excited for this little baby to come into the world! Oh! Will is fine too. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs. It did, however, render him unable to have children. We are very blessed that we already have one on the way since we won't be able to have any ore. I guess it's settled. I wasn't sure whether I wanted more than one child, but that's out of the question now. It was shocking when I found out. Heartbreaking, really. But I've had a month to think about it, and I've adjusted to the idea of having only one child. I am so glad we were blessed with one before he was shot. At least we have this little one. We cut the cake and we are having a girl. Everyone knew this of course as it's only the girls, our husbands, and CoraLee. I just thought it would be a fun thing to do anyway. We decided to name her Beryl Maureen. Beryl is the name of Will's other and Maureen means of the sea in Irish. It was a perfect fit for us. A blend of our lives and histories. I love it. If you put it together it means jewel of the sea. Cleo and Lewis started the sea naming thing when they named their daughter Cora Lee Adamaris. Cora means heart and Lee means field and Adamaris means noble of the sea. Put together it's noble heart of the sea... field. I don't really know where the field part goes, but that's what they named her. We are playing a game in the living room now. It's called "I never". It's where you say something you've never done, and if anyone in the room has done it, they put coins into the jar. It's really fun. Lewis learned it at college. Emma's baby bump is finally starting to show and become obvious. She and Ash are really excited about their baby too. Cleo and Lewis are acting like teenage love-birds and CoraLee is currently sleeping in her car seat. Rikki is looking very uncomfortable and is whispering something to Zane. He frowns and whispers to her. She whispers back and his eyes grow very wide. He suddenly looks at me and speaks. "Bella, um, Rikki is, um, having some pain. She says her back has been hurting all morning and she thinks she may be in labour and since this is your house I thought I would ask you what on earth am I supposed to do?" Woah. My eyes widen as well and I look to Lewis. He's already getting up to check on Rikki. In a few seconds he is done analysing and confirms that she is indeed in labour. I tell Lewis and Zane to take her to the guest room and lay her on the bed. They do so and Emma runs to get water while her husband and mine go to find towels. Cleo is beside Lewis as she is the most prepared to help with this. Zane is at his wife's side as her contractions grow stronger. In the middle of all the commotion I hear a faint cry. It's Cora. She must have woken up. Lewis and Cleo look at each other, concerned because neither one of the can get to their baby right now. I quickly volunteer to take care of CoraLee while everyone else helps with the birth. Sure, I'll miss all the exciting stuff, but I think I can handle not being there. I mean, I get to be there when I give birth and that's enough for me! I missed Cleo's because of Will and now I'm missing Rikki's because of Cora. But I don't mind missing out on all of the blood and stuff. Maybe I'll be there when Emma gives birth too. It feels like an eternity of waiting until cries are heard from across the hall, but it's only an hour. But almost as soon as the cries ring out, Rikki begins screaming again. I have no idea why. Isn't the birthing over? only ten minutes later, there's another voice crying out. That's odd. It sounds like the baby has been born all over again. That doesn't make any sense. Why would there be two sets of cries? Unless... Is there another baby that we didn't know about? How is that possible? Lewis would have known, right? But then how do you explain the cries? A few minutes later Emma comes to get me. She says I won't believe my eyes. I go into the guest bedroom/emergency birthing center and see Rikki holding a baby and Zane holding another. So there are two babies! Lewis then explains that one of their heartbeats was hidden under the other's and since Rikki only had one ultrasound, they didn't know they were twins until they were born. They are both girls. Rikki and Zane named the oldest Zoe Nautica which means life of the sea. Zoe has such pretty blue eyes and doesn't have any hair really. The younger one is named Zaniyah (Zani for short) Elandra which means forever home in the sea. Zani has a few dark wisps of hair and dark eyes. Both girls are beautiful and Rikki and Zane are glowing. This is going to be interesting... And I and all of our friends are coming along for the ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So... what did you think? Rikki and Zane had twin girls! Yay! What do you think of the names? I still need a name for Emma's baby so please suggest some! :) Have a great day! Loves!


	20. Pondering, Worrying, and Birthing

Zane's P.O.V.

I'm a father. I knew it before, but the realization of this fact is setting in as I look into the blue eyes of my newborn daughter. I feel a new sense of responsibility as I look at my brown eyed girl in my wife's arms. I have wondered if I could really do this; if I could really be a good father and husband. Now I am sure that I could never leave them. I know I will still have struggles, and Rikki and I will have hard times, but I can't leave them. The love I have for the is overwhelming. I have never felt this love before. I know now that they are my life, and I cannot leave them. We drove to the hospital to make sure that Zoe, Zani, and Rikki are okay. The staff is slightly suspicious since people don't usually deliver both twins on the way to the hospital. Rikki is doing very well. She has had a very long day and is exhausted, but she will be fine with a little rest. Zani and Zoe are also thriving, although we are all staying a day or two to make sure everything goes smoothly. Especially with them being born almost a month early. I'm so glad everyone is alright. I can't wait to go home with all three of my girls. Although, I guess we'll have to go shopping for more baby things. We didn't know twins were going to make an appearance.

Rikki's P.O.V.

I definitely wasn't expecting two babies. I wasn't sure that I could handle one child let alone two. I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I know that I will do it. I won't leave my daughters. I love them too much to leave them like my mother left me. Now, I'm not an emotional, lovey-dovey kind of person, but I'm filled with love for them. Surprisingly, the birth of my daughters has made me realize how much I love my husband as well. I'm really tired; giving birth is exhausting! It was painful and uncomfortable and I accidentally burned Zane's hand while squeezing it, but after everything I've been through to get to this point, it was worth it. It was all worth it to see the faces of my little girls. I know it's not going to be easy raising twin girls, but it sure will be interesting! And I think I'm ready to go along for the ride. I think I'm ready to step into my new role as a mother.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Rikki lies on the hospital bed holding Zani while Zane sits in a chair beside her holding Zoe. Cleo and Lewis come in with Cora in Lewis's arms. Cleo sits down and Lewis stands beside her. Emma and Ash smile at each other, knowing that soon they will be in a hospital room like this one. They'll soon be parents as well. Bella and Will walk into the room with a look of awe. It's Bella's first time actually seeing Zoe and Zani. Cleo notices the look of awe on the new parents' faces and nudges Lewis's arm so he'll look up and see it too. They exchange a knowing look. They understand how it feels to be a new parent. They know what its like to hold a brand new baby in their arms. Bella touches her growing stomach and feels her baby kick. It won't be long until another baby makes an appearance. Will stares off into the distance, thinking about his blue eyed blonde haired baby girl who will soon be in his arms for him to love and care for. RIkki and Zane are as happy as can be with their new daughters in their arms. It's the perfect ending to the perfect day. Bella's baby shower was not traditional to say the least, but it was special and will always be remembered as the shower when the twins were born.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days turned into weeks which turned into months and soon Bella and Will welcomed their daughter, Beryl Maureen, and Emma and Ash welcomed their daughter, Louisa Moanna, which means warrior of the ocean. It was quite an event when Emma's baby was born. Rikki, Zane, Emma, Ash, Will, and Lewis were exploring a little island off the coast while Cleo and Bella were babysitting Cora, Zani, Zoe, and Beryl. The sun had just begun to set when the explorers headed back toward the boat. They were just a half mile from the boat when Emma let a loud groan escape her llips. "What's wrong?" Asked Ash, as he and the rest turned to look at her. She sat down on the grass. " I'm okay. I've been having these little practice contractions all day, but they just seem to be getting stronger." She replied calmly. "Yeah, I don't think those were practice contractions, Em." Said Lewis, looking worried. He looked to the setting sun. They might not have time to get back to the mainland. And the rocking boat wouldn't be good for Emma or the baby. But if they stayed on the island, they both might get hypothermia.

...

Hey! I feel really bad about not updating for 6 months so for my 2 year fabrication anniversary, I'm giving you this little chapter. I'm really sorry! I was really busy. We moved. Again. And I really had no inspiration for this story. Please forgive me?! I love you all! Have a great day! :)


End file.
